Final Destination : Unbreakable
by A Mosaic Masterpiece
Summary: This time, death will make sure that he will tie all the loose ends and will come full circle. But, the survivors figured out a new way to cheat death. Will they win this time? It's all up to them.
1. Teaser Trailer

This is the trailer of my upcoming fanfiction _Final Destination : Unbreakable_. Trailers will be posted as chapters. It should be uploaded in around December 2011.

(Fades in.)  
>Al : Come on. It won't be too scary.<br>(He grabs his girlfriend's right arm and enters a ferris wheel car.)  
>(Ferris wheel starts.)<br>(Maddison holds onto the side of the chair.)  
>(The car shakes and a wire snaps.)<br>(The car slides off as the couple holds on to each other.)  
>(Maddison screams as the car falls towards the ground.)<br>(Fades to black.)  
>(Fades in.)<br>Clemens : How did you get that vision?  
>Rhonda : I just saw it.<p>

**Everything has an answer**

Sapphire : After we escaped that disaster, death is ought to get us.

**And everything**

(Hayley looks around the freezer room.)  
>(Door shuts and locks.)<br>(Hayley pounds on the door.)  
>Hayley : Let me out!<br>(A huge ice from above cracks.)  
>(Hayley looks up and gasps.)<p>

**Has**

(Martin plays with his guitar aggressively.)  
>(Don stands next to him.)<br>(Guitar chord snaps.)  
>(Don looks, as if he gets hit by the chord, and covers himself with his arms.)<br>(Don screams.)

**An end**

(Someone pushes the toilet flush button.)  
>(Josh screams as he gets suck into the toilet.)<br>(Josh keeps trying to get up and screams, as the toilet sucks him.)

**Or does it?**

(Clemens rides the unicycle.)  
>(People, from below, looks above at Clemens.)<br>(Clemens unicycles across the balance beam, fifty feet from the ground.)  
>(Clemens outbalances and gets thrown off the beam as he starts screaming.)<br>(Screaming echoes.)

**_Final Destination : Unbreakable_**

(Clemens keeps falling as he screams.)  
>(Clemens is heading for the people below him.)<br>(Clemens tries to reach for something to grab on.)  
>(Fades to black.)<br>(Scream echoes.)

**Winter 2011**


	2. Teaser Trailer 2

**Note : As you may think this trailer is full of spoilers and spoiled about six deaths, but think again! There are only one or two deaths here. All of them are just red herrings, but which ones? Hmmm...? Write a review on which scene are you excited the most. :)**

(Fades to black.)

**This December**

(Fades in.)  
>(The ferris wheel car shakes.)<br>(Maddison and Al holds on to each other.)  
>(The car slides off, heading for the concrete.)<br>(Maddison screams.)  
>(Fades to black.)<p>

**Death**

(Fades in.)  
>(Carmen glides through the ice.)<br>(Fred grabs her by the waist as she poses and throws her up high.)  
>(Carmen twirls above gracefully.)<br>(The coach looks up at Carmen.)  
>(Carmen lands on the ice.)<br>(Fades to black as a snap and gasps are heard.)

**Will**

(Fades in.)  
>(Dale pushes the toilet flush button.)<br>(Josh gets sucked down the toilet and screams.)  
>Josh : Help me!<br>(Fades to black.)

**Come**

(Fades in.)  
>(Zach sits relaxingly on a jacuzzi.)<br>(The decorative underwater lights sparks.)  
>(Zack looks down as the lights continues sparking.)<br>(Fades to black.)

**Full circle**

(Fades in.)  
>(Clemens rides the unicycle.)<br>(Clemens unicycles across the balance beam, fifty feet from the ground.)  
>(Clemens outbalances and gets thrown off the beam as he starts screaming.)<br>(The unicycle catches up to him and is aiming for his head.)  
>(Clemens gasps and echoes.)<br>(Fades to black.)

**_Final Destination : Unbreakable_**

(Fades in.)  
>(Martin plays with his guitar aggressively.)<br>(Don stands next to him.)  
>(Guitar chord snaps.)<br>(Don looks, as if he gets hit by the chord, and covers himself with his arms.)  
>(Don screams and echoes.)<br>(Fades to black.)


	3. On the Line

**This might be the shortest chapter I have ever written. Anyways, I'll describe their characters more on the next chapter. Okay. I might post my chapters in about a day to three days depending on my school schedule. Don't worry. I have everything planned out. I just have to write it. :) Oh, and if can guess what's special with these characters' last names, then you get a cookie! :) Oh, and two of these characters' names is kind of a nod to a good show that ended about a decade ago. :) Answers will be posted on the next chapter. :D By the way, I changed the name of the characters from the trailers.**

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Thea Morgan asked as she cuddled with her boyfriend of the day, Marvin Guard. Marvin cuddled back. "It's cool. This thing has been here for months and as far as I know, there hadn't any accidents yet." Thea giggled and run her finger down to Marvin's abs. "Hard. I likey." Marvin pulled back and showed him his hard biceps that made Thea bit her lower lip. "Isn't your muscles going to explode for making them that big?" Thea said as she felt Marvin's biceps. "I'm maintaining my biceps this big so it won't burst due to how strong I am." Marvin smiled.

Behind them on the line was James Lussier, who was on his iPad playing some kind of a basketball game. "Dang. I didn't know that this place has a fast wi-fi?" The crowd cheered as his player made a shot. He jumped in joy and his elbow hit Ken McCormick's chin. He was pushed back and let out a yelp of pain. Kelly McCormick looked at James and slapped his elbow. "Don't do that to my twin! Apologize." James looked at Ken and patted his back. "I'm sorry, bro." Ken smiled. "Accidents happen." Kelly checked Ken's chin for bruises and found none. "You're lucky. If my twin gets hurt because of you, I am going to be the last person you are going to see alive. You hear me?" James turned around and rolled his eyes.  
>"Do you feel any pain, Ken?"<br>"Just a little. No worries. I can handle this on my own, Kelly."  
>"No. I don't want you to get hurt, okay? You are my little brother. It is my responsibility to make sure you are safe at <em>all<em> times." Kelly hugged Ken and kissed his forehead.

Behind the twins is Renzzie Verbinski, who was laughing at some kind of a goat joke. Cynthia Hendler stood there, bored. "Get it? Goats don't dance!" Renzzie laughed hysterically and Cynthia stood there and groaned. "Wasn't it funny to you? That joke is probably the funniest one I ever heard!"  
>"Friend of yours?" A stranger behind Cynthia asked. She turned around and saw a cheerful girl. "Yeah. Unfortunately."<br>"Don't worry. I once had an annoying friend like him."  
>"How was it?"<br>"I had to ditch him in the middle of Central Park." she giggled.  
>Cynthia smiled. "Then, what happened?"<br>"He returned home with a pile of balloons on one hand and an ice cream on the other."  
>"Uhh.. Did he buy it?<br>"No. He forgot his wallet at home that day."  
>"Then, how did he get it?"<br>"It's kind of a disturbing story and as someone I just meet, I don't want you to know it and suffer." she smiled.  
>"Hey. You're cool. I'm Cynthia by the way. Cynthia Hendler." she reached to shake her hand.<br>"Violet Reeves."  
>"Reeves? We have a new family that moved in next to our house down in 23rd street that are named Reeves."<br>"Oh, really? Neighbors!" She clasp her hands and laughed.

The ferris wheel stopped and the ride attendant let Thea and Marvin sit in a ferris wheel car. The ferris wheel, then, moved and a group of people stepped out of the car, and Ken and Kelly stepped inside and sat across from each other. The ferris wheel again moved, and a couple stepped outside. James stepped in, still playing with his iPad. The last car stopped and two children stepped out, crying.  
>"This ride is scary. Don't ride there! You're going to die like we did!" they hurried to the exit.<br>Renzzie stepped in the car, followed by Cynthia and Violet. "I feel bad for the kid." Violet commented. Then, the ride attendant closed the door and the unforgettable ride of their life is about to come.

**P.S. I still have to edit this. :)**


	4. Step Aside

**Chapter two is up, and as I promised the answers from the last chapter : **

**Cynthia Hendler : Stewart Hendler - director of _Sorority Row_ remake.  
>Ken and Kelly McCormick : Nelson McCormick - director of <em>The Stepfather<em> remake.  
>Marvin Guard : The Guard Brothers - directors of <em>The Uninvited<em>. Remake of a South Korean movie _A Tale of Two Sisters._  
>Thea Morgan : Glen Morgan - director of <em>Black Christmas<em> remake.  
>Renzzie Verbinski : Gore Verbinski - director of <em>The Ring<em>, a remake of a Japanese horror movie _Ringu._  
>James Lussier : Patrick Lussier - director of <em>My Bloody Valentine<em> remake.  
>Violet Reeves : Matt Reeves - director of <em>Let Me In, <em>a Swedish remake of _Let the Right One In.  
>And, two of the character's names are a nod to a good show that ended about a decade ago. Ken and Kelly is a nod to Kenan and Kel<em>. :)**

Thea sat next to Marvin and started to cuddle with him. He took her blonde hair and sniffed it. "You smell really good, Thea." Marvin flexed and showed off his muscles and Thea stared in awe. "I haven't met any girl that does not have the same reaction as you." he grinned. Thea looked around and held on to the side of the chair. "Why are we high up in the air?" she gasped and started sweating non-stop. "We are going to fall off!" she yelled. Marvin covered her mouth and told her to be quiet. "It's okay. Everything's under control." Thea started to cry and leaned on Marvin. "Shh.. It's okay Thea. I am right here. I am going to hurt everyone who wants to hurt you. Okay?" he patted her head. "You will? That's so nice of you." she sniffed and closed her eyes.

Ken looked around and moved closer to the door to get a better view down below. "Don't do that. You might fall off." Kelly said. Ken looked at her and smiled. "Kelly. We have the same age, only you are older for about two minutes. I can handle everything on my own." Kelly looked at Ken who had his head down and looked at the floor. "Ken," she placed her hand on his knee. "You are my only brother. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Ken looked up. "But, I'm old enough." Kelly smiled. "Anyways, how is your unicycling practice for that big play on Monday?" she asked.  
>"I think it is going great. I almost finally mastered it."<br>"By the way, where is the play taking place?"  
>"Well, the main location is in an apartment and my scene is in a circus performing this unicycling thing, which is stupid and random."<br>"Good luck on Monday, then. I will be there to cheer for you." she gave him a smile and Ken smiled back.  
>"Thank you for always be there, Kel. You are such an awesome sister." Ken hugged her. "Oh, how's <em>your<em> practice?" Ken let go.  
>"Uhh.." Kelly paused for a moment to think. "It's cool. I got a new skating partner and he came from Brazil, which is cool. I've never met a Brazilian before." she began to play with her hair.<br>"Good luck to you too then. I heard you finally mastered the death spin."  
>Kelly smiled and felt proud. "Indeed we did."<p>

James continued playing with the game. "Shoot and score!" he yelled and jumped up and down the car. "What now? You're too easy. I want a challenge!" he closed the game and opened an Internet window. "Let me see." he typed in and checked his notifications. "Awesome, twenty likes on my previous status. Never had that many. What did I post?" he checked his post. It says, "I finally go through puberty :)" James's jaw dropped. "I've been hacked!" he tried to delete the status, but it was too hard for him to press delete because he pounded the screen instead of pressing it. "I'll deal with it later. I still have to finish a baseball game." He closed the window and opened a new windown for his baseball game and started playing.

Cynthia sat next to Violet who was listening to one of Renzzie's stories. "And then, the rain turned into a storm in a matter of seconds. Thunder and lightning filled the city." he stood up and began to some thunder sounds. Cynthia roller her eyes and leaned closer to Violet. "Are you actually listening to his story?" Renzzie continued to make rumbling noises. "Yeah. I think this story is actually interesting." she whispered back. "Then, Nate walked across the street and heard a howl." Renzzie made a howling noise while Violet sat and listened interestedly. "Is this a scary story?" Violet looked at her. "No. What made you say that?"  
>"The howling? The storm? That usually happen in a scary movie when a bad thing is about to happen."<br>"But it's not a scary story. It's more like a mystery joke."  
>Renzzie rolled his eyes and continued the story. "Nate turned to the direction on where the howl came from. He took his hate and held on to it. Then, he saw it. There it was, lying on the ground." Violet gasped. "That's a pretty nice twist! I wonder how it got there."<br>"What was there? The wolf? The dog? The monster?" Cynthia asked.  
>Violet looked at her again. "No. It's not a scary story."<br>"Then, what was lying there?"  
>"Don't tell her Violet. She must not be spoiled by the greatness of this story of mine." Renzzie stood up and the wind blew his cap away and landed on Violet's face. "Sorry." he grabbed it and held on to it. He looked outside the window. "That was a pretty strong wind."<p>

The ferris wheel car shook. Renzzie sat down and held on to the side of his chair while the two girls held on to each other. "Are you sure there is no upcoming storm?" Cynthia asked. "No. It's just high winds." Renzzie answered. The car shook harder as the wind moaned.

Kelly sat beside Ken and held him. "It's fine." she said. The car shook and Kelly hit her head on the car window and let out a scream of pain. "Are you okay?" she nodded. Ken looked down and found themselves on the highest peak of the ferris wheel. "Yeah. I'm the king of the world." they both laughed. Little did they know, the screw of their car was loose and about to fall. The wind blew harder and sent the screw down to the ground. Ken and Kelly's car shook and slightly slid down. "Did you feel that?" Ken asked. "Feel what? It's just wind, Ken. Nothing to worry about." The wind blew harder and a pole, which held the car into place became loose. Kelly looked around and hugged Ken. The car slid down the pole and fell down into the concrete. Ken froze in place watching themselves aiming at the concrete down below. Kelly closed her eyes and screamed with all her might. Ken's eyes widened as screams from people down below were heard. Ken held on to Kelly as they almost reached their final destination and _crash!_ The car crashed into the ground and blood splatted everywhere. The crowd in the line screamed and ran around. The ride attendant stood in horror and sprinted away the ride, leaving the riders to their doom. Thea looked down and saw a pool of blood and started screaming and jumping around. "Let me out! I don't wanna die! Help!" Marvin stood up and tried to comfort her but failed. Thea accidentally pushed the car door open and fell down into the water. Marvin watched in horror as he saw Thea, who was drowning. The wind blew harder and the car shook, sending Marvin out of the car and got a grip to the side. Marvin was holding on for his dear life, when the car shook and fell with him, towards the screaming Thea and crushed them together.

More poles fell down to the ground. In the bottom car, a couple managed to get out of the ride, but a falling pole impaled the guy in the head as the girl screamed in horror. James looked around and saw that he doesn't have any chance of survival. He opened his Facebook page and updated his status. "This ferris wheel I am in is about to collapse!" His car shook and sent him rolling out the door. He held on to the door of the car and watched his iPad fell down into the water. He tried to get up and the car became loose and sent him down towards the bottom car and snapped his back. Violet looked up as a blood dripped from the top of their car and screamed. Renzzie held on to his chair tighter and Cynthia held on to the door and made sure it was tightly shut. Again, the wind blew harder and the entire machine collapsed, sending the rest of the riders down. The door opened and Renzzie rolled out and _splat!_ He added more blood on the pool of blood. Violet and Cynthia stared down the ground as they fell towards the ground. Cynthia held tight on the side of the chair and Violet let go. More poled impaled the ground and Violet screamed as she was heading to one of the impaled poles. She closed her eyes and felt a shot of pain as the pole impaled itself on her chest. Cynthia held tighter. Tears came rolling from her eyes. She knew she wasn't going to make it as she was heading towards another pole. She looked down and screamed as the pole went closer to her and impaled her between the eyes and everything faded to black.

Cynthia opened her eyes and found out that she was safe. She checked herself for bruises or blood and found none.  
>"He returned home with a pile of balloons on one hand and an ice cream on the other."<br>Cynthia looked at Violet. "Did your friend forgot his wallet that day?  
>"Yeah? How'd you know?"<br>The ferris wheel stopped and the ride attendant opened the door and let Thea and Marvin in.  
>Cynthia's eyes widened. "Don't board that machine. It's going to collapse." She raised her voice. "We have to get out of here." She ran towards Thea and Marvin. "Please. This thing is going to collapse. Get out of there."<br>Marvin pushed Cynthia away. "Woah. Woah. Woah. That ain't funny, kid."  
>"I am not kidding. This thing is going to collapse. There were dead people everywhere. A pool of blood. High winds and everything."<br>The ride attendant interrupted the conversation. "Guys. If you don't want to ride this ferris wheel, then I suggest you step aside so other people could ride."  
>"No!" Cynthia stopped Ken and Kelly from boarding the ride. "Do not push my brother!" Kelly said.<br>Renzzie and Violet grabbed Cynthia, who was not crying. "What is going on?" Renzzie asked.  
>"This ferris wheel is going to collapse. Believe me! I am not going crazy! This thing is going to collapse!"<br>"Big boo-hoo! She just want the ride to herself." James said as he continued playing with his game.  
>"Please step aside." The attendant asked and let a group of people in the car. "No! Please no!" The wind blew and a scream was heard. "That car is falling!" a girl in the crowd pointed and landed to the ground. Cynthia's eyes widened and looked around and saw everyone looking at her, scared. Kelly hugged her brother and James stopped his game. Thea leaned closer to Marvin and Violet and Renzzie froze in place. "See?" Cynthia said.<p> 


	5. Renzzie's Nightmare

**Well, since I got nothing to do today, I figured I just have to write the third chapter before school starts tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy. :P**

Cynthia sat down on one of the bus stop benches and started sobbing. Violet sat with her and hugged her. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay, Cynthia."  
>"But why me?" Cynthia continued sobbing.<br>"I don't know. I have no idea, even. But, how did you see it?"  
>Cynthia looked up. Her eyes was filled with tears and turned red. "I don't know. I just saw it. It's like a vision." Renzzie stood next to her. "Let's not talk about this, please?" Renzzie turned around and saw the bus approaching. "Yo. Our ride is here." Violet pulled out a tissue from her purse and offered it to Cynthia, which she declined. The bus door opened and Renzzie showed the driver the round trip tickets. Violet helped Cynthia up the stairs and sat on the first seat the saw. "When you go home, take a nap and forget about everything that happened today, okay?" Cynthia looked up at Violet and gave her a small smile. "Thanks Violet. This means a lot to me." Cynthia looked out the window and saw a Rolland Coach Line bus pass by. Then a gust of cold wind swept through her neck and she shivered. "Are you okay?" Violet asked. "Yes. I'm fine. I just felt a little wind passed by me." She looked back out the window and a tear dropped from her eye.<p>

xxx

Renzzie lied down the sofa and closed his eyes. "You know. This was suppose to be a fun day but you had to ruin it." He stood up and looked at an imaginary person "sitting" next to him. "Why? Is it because of my jokes, isn't it?" he lied back down again. "You know what? I'm going to sleep. What should I dream about?" He closed his eyes and began to dream.

_It was dark and blank. Renzzie couldn't see anything. He looked around and saw a giant circle in-front of him. "What the h?" he said as he stepped closer to the circle. Then, it began circling around him. He started to panic. "What is going on?" A strong amount of wind tried to suck him into the never-ending darkness. "Help me!" Renzzie tried to grab for something to hold on to, but there was nothing there. Only a giant circle trying to suck him into it. He screamed and the circle finally sucked him inside it._

Renzzie woke up, screaming and flooded with his sweat. "Just a simple nightmare, Renz." Cynthia sat beside Renzzie holding a glass of water. "Here. Chill yourself down." Renzzie took the water and drank it. "How long have you been there?"  
>"About five minutes." she giggled. "I liked it when you screamed as if you were being killed."<br>"I was. There was this big circle and then it tried to suck me into it."  
>"Sounds pretty bad." Cynthia laughed. "I just want to talk about what happened today." Renzzie sat straight and rolled his eyes. "What? You're gonna laugh at me for proving me wrong?"<br>"No. When I had a vision of that collapse, it felt like I was in there. Like it was happening to me." Renzzie smiled. "But it didn't. Maybe it was just a coincidence. You having a premonition it was going to collapse and it happened. Let's move on with our lives."  
>"Yeah. Yeah. You're right." Cynthia shrugged the topic off. "So how's your love life?" she leaned closer to Renzzie, interested. Renzzie looked at her, confused. "Okay? You were never interested on my love life."<br>"I am now. Did Amy finally realized that you two are destined to be together?" She started to make kissing noises.  
>"Oh, my God. Just stay out of my love life." Renzzie stood up and walked out the room, leaving the laughing Cynthia behind. "Hey. You have to-" Cynthia was interrupted by a vision.<p>

_It was pitch-black. The only thing Cynthia could see was a long glowing line in the middle. Then, a circle rolled on it and it stopped in the middle. Then, the whole thing disappeared and the whole place became dark again. Moments after, a small circle started spinning in the middle of the darkness. It spinned and spinned and as it spinned, it grew larger and larger and abruptly stopped and blood splattered everywhere._

_Cynthia gasped after she saw the vision. "Was that another vision?" she whispered to herself._

xxx

"Ken! Hurry up! We are almost late to my practice and to your reheasal!" Kelly yelled across the house. "I'm coming, Kel." Ken hurried down the stairs, with his unicycle on his right hand. "I'm ready." he smiled and Kelly opened the door. "We're leaving, mom!" she yelled and closed the door.  
>"So, what do you say about what happened yesterday?" Ken asked as he started walking. "Nah. It was kind of creepy in a way, but I wouldn't really worry about it. I mean, you're safe. I'm safe. I'm good." she checked her bag if she brought her ice skate with her. "You got it?" Ken asked and Kelly nodded. "I have a feeling that today's practice will be a killer." Both of them laughed. "So, tell me more about your unicycling scene on the big play tomorrow." Ken looked at her. "Spoilers will be kept until the first showing on Monday." Kelly interrupted. "Which I will be watching." Ken smiled. "Thanks for the support Kelly. I mean mom and dad don't even care if we got hurt on the collapse yesterday." Kelly hugged Ken. "It's okay Ken. I'll always be there for you." Ken stopped. "This is it. I'm going to the left way now. See you after?" Kelly nodded. "Sure. I still have a long walk. Stay safe." Kelly waved goodbye at Ken and moved on.<p> 


	6. A Beautiful Icy World

**So. Since I really like these death scenes, I wrote them before I even began writing the first chapter. I finished writing this chapter on August 28, 2011. I hope you like it, because I loved writing these death scenes, as morbid as that sounds. x)**

"Come on Ken. You have to master your unicycling scene before the big performance tomorrow." Ken's trainer said as she clapped her hands to get Ken's attention. Ken turned around and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm coming." He grabbed his unicycle, put on his guards and helmet, and climbed up the stairs. "How tall is this thing?" Ken yelled at his coach as he finished climbing the stairs. "Probably fifty feet tall, but don't worry. You already did this a dozen of times."  
>Ken nodded and adjusted his saddle and breathed out. "I'm can do this." he convinced himself as he sat on the unicycle. The huge pendant lamp above started to flicker. Ken looked up. "I just noticed right now that you guys use a different kind of lamp than normal gyms."<br>"You're wasting time Ken." The coach yelled and Ken started to pedal. "Doing great Ken!" Ken continued to pedal when the lights dimmed. "Focus Ken! Forget about the lights." he thought. As Ken continued to pedal, the wheel nipples started to loose. It twirled and twirled as the wheel turned. "Almost halfway there. You're doing awesome." the coach yelled. Halfway where Ken is, the beam began to crack.

xxx

Kelly was doing the layback spin in the middle of the ice rink as she and her coach patiently waited for her figure skating partner, Jeffrey Guttierez. Kelly spun beautifully as the coach smiled watching her practice. She stopped as soon as she heard her coach say "Stop."  
>"Did I do something wrong Coach?" Kelly asked.<br>"You don't have your back properly arched downwards, Kelly. You just have to lower your back a little. Besides that, you're doing fine."  
>"Thanks Coach. So, has Jeffrey arrived yet?"<br>"I never saw him enter. Okay. Do the layback spin again, while we wait."  
>Kelly glided through the ice and started spinning. She formed a circle with both her arms and lifted her right leg up freely. She grabbed her right leg, as she continued to spin and slowed down. The coach clapped and complimented her. "Thanks, Coach."<br>Jeffrey entered the rink. "Sorry Coach, I'm late." He grabbed his ice skates and wore it. "Cool. What technique should we start off today?"  
>The coach paused for a moment to think. "How about the death spiral?"<p>

xxx

"Already halfway Ken!" he muttered to himself. The nipple continued to loose itself from the wheel. Ken kept pedaling. Crack. Ken heard a faint crack before him. "Coach. Did you hear that?" he yelled to his coach as he continued pedaling. "Coach?"  
>"Ken. I'll be right back. Someone need me in the locker room. You're doing fine." the coach jogged out the door and into the locker room and left Ken the only one in the gym. "Stupid Sunday practices. I'm all alone now." Ken muttered to himself. The screw of the pendant light, above the beam crack, began to loose as the nipple continued to twirl. "Come on Ken. You can do it. No distractions." Crack. He heard another crack right before him. "How old is this beam?" he whispered to himself. He continued to pedal as he headed towards the crack. The nipple continued to loose and the screw of the pendant lamp fell down to where the crack is. Ken looked straight ahead, not noticing about the crack and the screw. "I'm almost there." Just as soon he muttered it to himself, the unicycle stepped on the crack and the beam snapped.<p>

xxx

Jeffrey and Kelly held on to each other's hands as they glided through the ice. Kelly anchored her toe on the ice as she held his hand. Kelly began to circle around Jeffrey, with her body almost parallel to the ice. Then, Jeffrey slowly pulled her up and they both glided towards their coach, who was cheering for them. "That was good, guys. How about some twist lifts?"  
>The skaters nodded and glided across the rink. Jeffrey slowed down as he grabbed Kelly's waist and threw her high up in the air. Kelly twirled gracefully as many figure skaters watched and cheered and Jeffrey watched Kelly spin in awe. Kelly continued twirling and landed on the ice rink and glided across the rink. Everyone cheered and whistled. "Okay. Guys. Amazing job. Now, how about camel spin?"<br>Jeffrey and Kelly looked at each other and glided across the ice. Then, they stopped in the middle and began to twirl with their left leg forming a right angle with their right leg.

xxx

Ken was thrown off the beam when it snapped halfway. He tried to grab onto something but he couldn't. He screamed, but no one heard him. "Help me!" he continued to scream. The unicycle is right before his head. "Coach!" Ken continued to fall and landed on his back. He moaned in pain and saw the unicycle falling towards his head. He squinted his eyes and screamed. The unicycle landed inches away from his head and Ken sighed in relief. Pain shot his back as he groaned. The lamp above him flickered and fell down the beam, and caused it to snap sending the beam towards Ken. The long beam fell down, vertically aiming at Ken's stomach. He tried to move but the pain made him unable to. Ken saw the beam was heading on his lower stomach. He tried to move an inch up and opened his legs. The long beam impaled the ground as soon as Ken moved. He looked up and saw the other half of the beam falling towards the first beam. It hit the beam and slid towards Ken's head. He got a grip of the beam. "Coach." He looked up at the exit, and hoped that his coach arrived. No luck. Then, the lamp hit the second beam, forcing it down into Ken's mouth and impaled it to ground, sending many shards and pieces of glass on his eye.

xxx

The pair continued to spin fast. "Doing perfect guys!" the coach yelled. Unknowingly, Jeffrey drifted too close to Kelly, while doing to side-by-side camel spin. Kelly continued spinning, picturing the world as a beautiful icy place. She closed her eyes while spinning. Then, Jeffrey's ice skate blade sliced through Kelly's cheek. Blood splattered around her and Jeffrey's leg. Gasps filled the place.  
>"Someone call 911!" a skater yelled. Jeffrey stopped and looked at Kelly's corpse. Her face is sliced through the middle. "Oh, my God! Kelly!" he held his mouth as tears shed from his eye. He tried to pat Kelly's shoulder, but the coach slapped his hand away. "Don't move her." The coach took out her phone and dialed 911.<br>"Oh, my God! Kelly! Please don't die, it was an accident." He grabbed Kelly's bloody body and her upper head ripped away from her lower head. People gasped and looked away from the gruesome scene. The coach stood in horror as Kelly's lifeless eyes stared at her.


	7. The Echo of the Lifeguard

**Sorry if it is a bit rushed. First day in school is always hard, since you have to adjust with your new schedules and whatnot. :)  
>Anyways, thanks to TheFDFan180 for the review.<br>So that's that, and I hope you enjoy (and hopefully understand) this chapter. Since, when I rush a chapter, it gets too short and not understandable. I'll try to edit it on the weekend when I have time.**

Cynthia sat down the couch and placed her coffee on top of the desk. She grabbed her phone and dialed Renzzie's phone number. _Ring_. _Ring_. _Ring_. No answer. She closed her phone and dialed the number again. This time, Renzzie picked up the phone.  
>"Hello?" Renzzie greeted.<br>"What goes on Renz?" Cynthia asked.  
>"Nothing much. Just napping."<br>"I don't interrupt you or something, do I?"  
>"Yeah. Kind-"<br>"Cool." Cynthia interrupted. "Can I ask you something?"  
>"Since I don't have any choice, hit me up."<br>"Do you have that girl's number? Uhh.. Violet?"  
>"Yeah. Hold on." Renzzie clicked off. Cynthia took a sip from her coffee and her phone rang. "Yo. So what is it?"<br>"It's 555-0081."  
>"Thanks Renz. Go back to sleep now." Cynthia laughed and closed her phone. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.<br>"This just in. A local figure skater was killed brutally when her figure skating partner's ice skate blade sliced through her head while doing a skating technich. Apparently, her partner became too close to her when they were twirling." Beside the news reporter, a picture of a girl was shown. A girl too familiar to Cynthia. Cynthia tried to grab her mug handle, but instead, she placed her finger on the boiling coffee. She jumped in pain and saw her coffee started to boil. Then, everything went black.

_It was dark. Really dark. Cynthia couldn't see anything. Then, a circle zoomed towards her like a speed of sound. It stopped in-front of her and paused for a moment. Cynthia tried to feel it just as the circle lighted a blinding light. Cynthia covered her eyes, blinded by the light. Then, the circle ignited and turned into a floating water and bursted towards Cynthia wetting her._

Cynthia gasped for air as if she drowned. She stood up and water went out her nose. She tried to release all the water out of her, but she can still feel it in her stomach. Stomach full of water. She bent over to throw it all out, but couldn't. She started coughing and her throat started to burn. "What is happening to me?" The news reporter interrupted Cynthia with another news. "Breaking news. Another youngster was reported to have died while training for a scene on a big play tomorrow at McKinley High. The teen was reported to be Ken McCormick, who was unicycling across a beam, which snapped and sent him down the ground. Oddly enough, he managed to caught the beam when it fell towards him, but a loose lamp forced the beam down to his throat, killing the boy." Cynthia froze as the reported continued mumbling. She knew this guy. She met him before, but where? Cynthia thought for a moment and uttered to herself. "Ken and Kelly. They were the twins I saved them from the ferris wheel collapse yesterday. Now, they're..dead." she sat down the couch. "This just have to be a coincidence. It's just have to."

xxx

Marvin entered the hotel pool and looked around. In-front of him was a giant pool ranging from three feet to nine feet. Next to it was a kiddie pool below three feet. Beside the kiddie pool was a hot, warm jacuzzi. "Sick." he raised his sunglass and let it rest on his head and proceeded to the chairs next to a group of ladies in bikinis. "Hello ladies." Marvin started flirting and the girls looked at him and giggled. "How are you girls doing on this fine day?" he took his muscle shirt off and the girls gasped as he slowly showed his muscular body. One of his strongest weapon to attract girls. A brunnette went closer to him and ran her fingers down his chest. "Good work pretty boy." Marvin looked at her and smiled. His dimples buried down his cheek. "I'm Mara. And you are?"  
>"I'm Marvin. Marvin Guard. Nice to meet your Mara." Mara bit her lip, turned around and giggled with her girlfriends. Marvin smiled, grabbed his foldable chair and headed for the jacuzzi. He stopped and checked the jacuzzi teperature control. "Dude. What is this? Never seen this thing before." he turned it on and placed the temperature to forty degree celcius. "Good enough for me to be hot." he smiled and placed the chair unproperly into one of the stacks and dipped his toe into the jacuzzi, leaving the chair's legs pointing outside. "Sucks to be the person who gets hurt with that pointy leg." he whispered. He turned to the ladies and saw them looking at him. As a man, he felt that he has to be brave to dip his whole body at once on this jacuzzi. He slowly dipped his whole right foot to the jacuzzi and pulled it away. "Too hot." he whispered to himself and looked at the ladies. They never pulled their eyes away from him. He looked back at the jacuzzi and finally convinced himself. "Be a man, Marvin. It's just a hot jacuzzi. You can do it. Impress those ladies." He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He first dipped his right foot on the steaming water. Then his left. The hot water felt painful and he could feel his legs turn red. He sat down the jacuzzi, slowly at first as the water burned his butt. Now the water was at his waist, and his body was still not used to the heat of the water. He wanted to stand up, since the water was too painful, but he insisted to impress those girls. He dipped his chest into the water and let out a small scream of pain. Now, his whole body was dipped into the boiling water. Feeling proud, he turned around to see how the ladies reacted on how "brave" he was dipping his whole body into the steaming water and saw all of them closing the doors and heading out of the pool. "Dang it!" he slapped the water and landed on the floor. He looked down the water and saw a light. A decorative underwater light. "What is that for?" he kicked the light. He smiled and closed his eyes and relaxed on the peaceful jacuzzi water. He looked around and saw the jet button and pressed it. The jets turned on and massaged his back. Marvin was liking it. He closed his eyes and imagined himself being massaged by a hot lady. "That's it! That's the spot hot stuff!" Unknowinly, the underwater light ignited. He opened his eyes and turned the jets on to check the light. Nothing. He closed his eyes and the light ignited again. Annoyed, he slowly dipped his upper body into the water to check the light. He dipped his upper right shoulder and the pain of the how water shot him. Then, he dipped his neck, and rapidly turned red. "Ow." he secretly gasped. His other hand accidentally turned the jet on and a screw, that holds the place where the jet comes from, became loose.<br>Marvin continued to dip his other shoulder into the water. He closed his eyes in pain as the water slowly turn his body red. The jet continued and the screw shot out towards Marvin's neck. It scratched its way past his neck and blood the water turned red. He let out a scream of pain as he stood out the jacuzzi and headed towards the bathroom. He covered his neck, and hoped that it will stop the bleeding, but just as then, he slipped on the wasted water and hit his head to the ground. He slightly pushed a stack of piled chairs to the side and accidentally set the water to a hundred degrees. The water boiled rapidly as steam filled the room. Marvin was still unconscious.

xxx

"I'm serious. I kept having these visions all of the sudden." Cynthia said over the phone.  
>"Well, maybe it just means something from the past. Like a white rose can symbolize a dead relative or a smiling teddy bear can mean you had a happy childhood." Violet replied.<br>"But I can practically feel it. The water. The blood covering my face. The blinding light."  
>"Some dreams, or visions, can be very strong that people can literally feel it."<br>"What are you, some sort of a psychologist now? I'm serious, Violet."  
>Violet sighed. "Fine. I'm coming over there and talk it out to you." she clicked off and left Cynthia sitting in-front of the TV, worried.<p>

xxx

Marvin still layed down unconscious, blood covered his entire body. A lifeguard entered the pool to be greeted by the amount of steam that covered the place. "What the heck is going on here? Hello? Anybody there?" He made his way past through the steam and saw Marvin. "Oh, my God." he grabbed the phone connected to the wall and asked for medical assistance. "Don't worry. Help is coming. In the mean time, why don't I check what happened here? Hello?" He walked past Marvin and headed towards the jacuzzi. As he walked, he slipped on the puddle of water and fell into the jacuzzi. His body reddened as he screamed in pain. Marvin awoke from the scream and saw the lifeguard yelling for help. "Wait. I'm coming." he sprinted towards the lifeguard and slipped on the same puddle the lifeguard slipped on and fell backwards. He landed hard on his back and a stack of foldable chairs unbalanced and fell towards Marvin's face. One of the chairs was unproperly folded and one of the legs was sticking out, pointing outwards towards Marvin's right eyes and landed hard. Blood and guts splattered around his head and the room was filled with steam and the echo of the screaming lifeguard.


	8. Keep Driving

**Thanks Pokepal100 and XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX for your reviews. And yes, ferris wheel is the scariest ride in an amusement park, in my opinion. There's just something about it that scares me. :O Anyways, sorry for the late update, AP classes just stresses me. -_-**

"This just in, a local teenager, confirmed to be Marvin Guard, was killed in a public pool when he tried to save a drowning lifeguard from the boiling jacuzzi. Somehow, Mr. Guard landed on his back and a pile of stacked chairs fell on his eye, impaling it." The reporter said as they showed a picture of Marvin Guard next to her. Cynthia turned the TV off and thought for a moment. "I know him from somewhere. I saw him. But, where?" she asked herself. She stood up and circled around the living room, and looked for the answer. Cynthia stopped as soon as she recalled who he was. "I saved him from the ferris wheel. He was the guy with the blonde girlfriend." She headed for the couch and sat down. "But, why is everyone I saved from that day die one-by-one?"  
>There was a knock on the door and the door flung open. Cynthia looked up. "Cynthia. I've got bad news." Violet said, panthing.<br>"What?"  
>"The dude from the ferris wheel collapse just died."<br>"I heard. So, how's that a bad news. I mean, I don't even know the g-"  
>"Death is after the survivors."<br>Cynthia startled and paused. Silence filled the house. "What do you mean?"  
>"I mean, everyone you saved that day is dying!"<br>"Come on, Violet. Don't jump into conclusions. We have no proof that death is coming for us."  
>"You want proof?" Violet took out an old magazine from Cynthia's desk and ripped a page out. She grabbed a pen from her pocket and handed them both to Cynthia.<br>"What are these for?" Cynthia questioned.  
>"Write the list."<br>"What list?"  
>"In your vision, or whatever it is. You saw the people die, right?"<br>"Yeah? And?"  
>"Jot them down in order, or just the descriptions of them."<br>"I'll try to remember." Cynthia held the pen and started writing. "Okay. The first car fell, and the twins were there. Then, the blonde fell down the water and that Marvin guy fell towards her with the car and crushed them. This guy with the electronics and stuff snapped his back on top of our car. Then, you fell down and got impaled by the pole, and then me."  
>The room was quiet as Violet looked at Cynthia. "We have got to save these people." she said.<br>"But, I don't even know any of their names. I mean, we only know Renzzie, and I doubt that he is going to believe on this stuff." Cynthia placed the paper and the pen on top of the desk.  
>"There's only one way to find out." Violet grabbed Cynthia's hand and headed for the door. "Where does Renzzie live?"<br>"Down in Graham Street. Why?" Cynthia opened the car door and hopped in. Violet started the engine. "We have to save him from his fate. I know a place where nothing could go wrong."  
>The car started and Violet started to drive. Cynthia looked outside the window, worried. Worried about her life and where it is heading. Worried about the life of her friends. Worried about her death. She closed her eyes.<p>

_It was dark again. Cynthia looked around. "Oh, no." There was a still circle in-front of her. She walked towards it and it didn't move. The circle became orange and smoke filled the place. Cynthia coughed and covered her mouth. The circle is not filled with fire. Cynthia stepped closer, as the smoke hurt her eyes. Then, the burning circle zoomed away from Cynthia._

Cynthia opened her burning eyes. "Aah! It burns!" She held her eyes as tears started to drip.  
>"Are you okay?" Violet tried to hit the brake.<br>"No. Keep driving. We have to save Renzzie fast."  
>"What is going on?"<br>"After that day, I've been getting visions. All contains a circle. This time, the circle was on fire and the smoke burned my eyes. I could practically feel what the vision is."  
>"God. We have to drive faster before your vision actually happens."<br>"I have a feeling that we are going to be too late." Cynthia whispered and looked outside the car window as a tear dripped from her eye.


	9. The Screams of Agony

**Actually, I have a completely different death scene on my notes, but as I continued writing, it just changed and the death scene I have here is completely random. It just went on top of my head like two seconds ago, so I hope it came out great.**

"Round we go. The world the spinning. When it stops, it's just beginning." Thea sang as she lighted a scented candle in-front of her graduation picture. "I will always remember you. You will be forever in my heart." she kissed the picture and sat on the table and waited for her new boyfriend's call. "Come on Luke. Call." she grabbed her cellphone and checked. No missed call. Thea rolled her eyes and headed for the refrigerator. She bent down to look for something good to eat. Nothing. She closed the refrigerator door and accidentally thumped her newly bought gas. "Darn. I'm too lazy to clean that up." She headed towards the table and checked for missed calls. Still nothing. Thea sat down, bored and nothing going on her mind. She played with her hair as she waited for the call. "Do you like the new shampoo I am using for you?" she talked to her hair. "Oh, you are as golden as ever, hair." she giggled as she grabbed her hair and tickled her neck. She was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Thea continued playing with hair, and the doorbell rang again. "What?" she said annoyed. Thea stood up, unknowingly hitting the shelf of her graduation picture and the candle landed on the spilled gas. She opened the door. "Oh, hello there Brandt. How's the cutest mailman's day going?" Brandt rolled his eyes and handed Thea her mail. "Here, Thea. I don't have time with your flirting. I've got mails to deliver." Brandt turned around and walked away. She caught up with him and grabbed his chest. "I know you are tired and I've got nothing to do. Just ask me anything and I'll do it. I'm your slave, naughty boy." Brandt turned around and smiled and revealed his dimples. "Okay. Help me sort these mails. It'll make my life easier." Thea groaned. "I didn't mean it like that."  
>"I'm sorry Thea. Maybe next time, okay? When I'm not working." Brandt hopped in the mailbus and drove away. Thea smiled and waved. "Okay. I'll wait for that day." she giggled and read the flyer Brandt handed her. "Join now to win a round trip ticket of two to Paris and dine in the city's best restaurant. Le Miro 81. "Brandt will love me if I win this for him." she smiled and entered the house. Smoke filled the place. She turned around and saw a kitchen fire starting. "Oh, gosh! No!" Thea ran upstairs, screaming. She headed towards her room and hid under the bed. "No. Don't kill me. Help me!" she yelled. "Help me!"<p>

xxx

"Are you two serious?" Renzzie said as he took a sip from his soda.  
>"Yes, Renzzie. Even if you don't believe us, just come with Violet and me to make sure you're safe."<br>"This is just pointless and retarded. Do you even hear what you're saying? Death has a distinct design but we managed to ruin his list and now he is ought to get us."  
>"Yeah, we should have just explained to him like that. That is way easier and understandable." Violet said.<br>"I don't care. Just please, Renzzie. Come with us?"  
>Renzzie stopped sipping from his soda. "Fine, but just because of that puppy dog eyes and I can't stand my bestfriend like this." Renzzie hugged Cynthia.<br>"Alright. Now, we just have to contact that other guy with those kinds of electronics."  
>"You mean James?"<br>Violet looked at Renzzie. "You know him?"  
>"He's here playing with my cousin."<br>"Wait, what? How'd you know him?" Cynthia startled.  
>"My cousin knows him. He seems like a pretty chill guy." James entered the living room. "Hey. You're that girl who saved me from the ferris wheel collapse. Thanks bro." she gave Cynthia a high five.<br>"Okay. Well, Renzzie has something to tell you, James." Violet interrupted.  
>James sat down the couch. "Okay. Start talking."<p>

xxx

"Someone please help me!" Thea started sobbing as she lied under the bed. The chandelier above her started to loose. "Hello? Help me? I'm stuck inside a house fire! Hello?"

Down the kitchen, the fire crawled towards the living room and slowly turned the appliances into ashes. Her emergency gun, which she left on top of the glass table started to redden. The fire crawled inside the bathroom and burned the curtains. Thea could smell the smoke from downstairs.

"Hello? I can smell it! The fire! I could! Really! I am not lying! I could smell the fire from below!" Thea continued to sob. "I got it! I have a gun downstairs!" she tried to scoot out the bed but she was stuck. "Help me! Can somebody hand me my gun from downstairs? I can't get out of my bed so yeah!" The chandelier continued to become loose. "Hello? Anyone? Brandt? Are you outside?" The ceiling started to crack as the chandelier was almost going to fall down. "Hello?" Thea continued screaming. The chandelier fell down and landed on top of Thea's bed and sent her down the first floor. She landed with a thump as the bed was still above her. Her back landed on her steaming gun and broke the glass table. Glass shards scattered everywhere and impaled her back. "Aahh! My back burns!" The gun melted itself into Thea's back as Thea tried to get out under the bed. "Ow! Help me! Help me! I've been a good girl all my life. I don't deserve in hell! Help me!" The fire roared as it grew bigger and higher. Thea continued to scream in pain. A large closet inside Thea's room started to unbalance as the fire continued to burn the place. "Help me!" the gun continued to melt itself through Thea's back. "Help me!" she pounded on the bed. "Get off of me! Please! Let me out!" The closet started to shake and almost going to fall down towards the hole. The fire started to burn Thea's bed. "Aah! My bed! It's on fire! Help me! Somebody please help me!"

The fire continued to burn the bed and the closet kept shaking and almost going to fall. "Aah!" the gun kept melting on her back. Bed ashes landed on Thea's face as she screamed. She pushed the bed aside with all her might and the goal of survival. "Get off of me!" she managed to get out under the bed and ran out the house, screaming. "Help me!" the gun had melted itself and stuck onto Thea's back. "Someone help me!" she stopped as she kneeled down and cried. "Help me!" Then a huge truck headed towards her. Thea let out one final scream of agony and fear before the truck splattered her.

xxx

"Cool. I'm in." James said.  
>"That's it? You're in just like that?" Renzzie snapped his finger and turned to Cynthia.<br>"Okay. James is on board. Let's go to the safe house Violet is talking about."  
>"By means of safe house, I mean my house." she said.<br>"Your house? Why?" Cynthia asked."  
>"Because, my house is the safest." Cynthia headed for the car, confused. "Wait, what?" she asked Violet as she turned the car engine on. James and Renzzie hopped in the car as James sang a song. "The wheels on Violet's car goes round and round. Round and round."<br>"Why are you excited James?" Renzzie screamed annoyed.  
>"Death is after us! Isn't that neat?" he said as the car swerved to the left and headed towards Violet's house.<p> 


	10. The Echoes and Screams of Horror

**Here's another death, although I am not as proud of this death as the figure skating one. Okay, I hope you like this chapter and I might write the next one and post it tomorrow. Read and review! x)**

The front door opened and the group stepped inside. Cynthia sighed and headed for the couch. James and Renzzie's eyes wandered around the place. Violet walked towards the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator. "Here. Have something to drink." she handed them to the boys. "We are not here to chill and relax. We are here to try to avoid death, or at least try to be safe." Cynthia looked around. "We have to duct tape these furnitures in place. It's better to be safe than sorry." James smiled and felt a trophy, which sat on top of a desk. "Cool. Who won this trophy?" Violet turned around. "Don't touch that. It's my brother's. He is one of the greatest sport fan in the world, or so he thinks. He collects everything that involves sports. Balls, trophies, safety gears." James looked interested. "How many balls does he have in his collection?" He walked towards another trophy and inspected it. "Probably about two hundred balls." Violet sat down next to Cynthia. "Two hundred balls?" James jumped in excitement. "Please, let me see them!"  
>Violet looked at Cynthia and back at James. "My brother told me to not let anyone touch his collections."<br>"Please. I will be so grateful if you did." James knelt in-front of Violet. She heard Renzzie laughed quietly. "Fine, but don't touch anything. Just one fingerprint of someone and he'll go insane." Cynthia laughed. "I like your brother, Violet."

Violet stood up and walked towards the swirling stairs. "Cool stairs." James ran his fingers on the hand rail and stepped on the stairs. "Comfortable staircase you have here, girl." Violet continued stepping up as James followed her. "Okay. It's on the second door to your right." Violet pointed on the far right. "Cool. Thanks, Vi." James jogged towards the door. "Don't touch anything okay. It's for your eyes only." she rolled her eyes and walked back down.

James opened the door. His eyes filled with excitement. "This is heaven." he turned the lights on and saw rows and rows of balls, each held by a wooden stand. He walked towards the first row. Baseballs, basket balls, soccer balls, footballs, and volleyballs, Violet's brother got it all. James walked through the first row and turned to the second row. It was filled with autographed balls. Michael Jordan, the Dodgers, Shaq. He had the urge to feel the black basketball signed by Pat Riley. "This must cost a fortune if you sell this on eBay." he reached for the ball, but something told him not to. Was it his conscience? He pulled his arm away. "I must. Just one touch." he reached for the ball again and finally touched it. "Awesome. Riley's autograph feels like money." He looked around and returned the ball back on top of a screwed shelf. The screw began to loose.

xxx

"Do you even trust him?" Renzzie asked Violet as she placed her feet on top of the small table in-front of her. "I don't know. I thing it was just because of-" Violet paused. "I don't know why I did that." Renzzie snickered. Cynthia came out from the bathroom, pulling her pants up. "Wow, Violet. You're bathroom toilet is like those of planes. I really hate those." Violet smiled. "Yeah. Like the one when you flush, it sounds so strong?" she laughed. "How many toilets do you have it like that?" Cynthia sat down next to Renzzie. "All., which I hate so much because when I flush it at night, it's very loud. I wondered why people who dwelled before us reacted to this when they bought this house?"  
>Cynthia grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. She blinked and darkness filled the place.<p>

_It was dark. Cynthia couldn't see anything, but a big circle in-front of her. She could her stuff bouncing around her. Cynthia looked up and saw a circle falling towards the big circle on the ground. It bounced off and headed towards her._

Cynthia gasped. "Are you okay, Cyn?" Renzzie asked as he grabbed a hand full of chips from the table. "Call James now! He's next!" Cynthia grabbed onto Renzzie's arm.

xxx

James returned the football back to the stand and noticed the backyard from the glass window. "This is a pretty clear and big window. Violet's life is just perfect." He looked down and saw gardening tools. A shovel, a rake, and pots. Feets away from them, there was a huge trampoline. "Oh, cool. A trampoling! I've got to get down there." He walked away the window and the door swung open and startled James. "James!" Renzzie called. James jumped back and unknowingly hit the loose shelf. The screw is almost loose. "Don't scare me like that, Renz." Renzzie started laughing and walked towards James. "Cynthia is calling you. Apparently, death is after you now." James laughed. "What's wrong with her? I'm finally enjoying this thing and she calls me. Oh, I almost forgot, ask Violet if we could play onher trampoline." Renzzie smiled and motioned James to go outside. "Let me stay here for a moment." he leaned on the shelf and the screw fell, making the other side of the shelf fall towards James. "James!" Renzzie screamed. Balls bounced everywhere. A bowling ball headed towards James and he looked up. "James!" Renzzie froze in terror. James managed to dodge the bowling ball by jumping back and broke the glass. Renzzie is still frozen in place.

Glass shards flew everywhere as James fell for his doom. He landed on the trampoline and bounced out. A loud thump was heard. Renzzie gasped and walked towards the window. "James? Are you okay?" James replied and Renzzie sighed in relief. "I'll call Cynthia and Violet okay?" Renzzie turned and sprinted out the room. He stepped on a table tennis ball and fell down, hitting another shelf. Balls bounced everywhere as Renzzie managed to stand up. The black autographed basketball bounced outside the window and Renzzie gasped and hurriedly looked outside to check if James was okay.

James landed on his back and pain shot everywhere. He managed to stand up and saw the basketball bounced off the trampoline and landed on the rake, sending it flying towards him. He stood in place, frozen, with the rake coming towards his. He could hear Renzzie scream his name, but he can't do anything. It felt like death has conquered his entire body and is stopping him to move. The rake went through his right eye and James landed hard. Renzzie's scream of horror echoed the backward.


	11. Update

**Holy Haymitch in a Catnip!**

I completely forgot about this fan fiction! DD'x

_*Looks through a pile of papers*_

I have to remake the outline of the story again, then. I'll try my best to update you guys next week. :) I am soo sorry again guys.


End file.
